Savannah (PuppyLuvr06)
To hopefully be developed in RP, but thankfully has a base personality set out for her. __notoc__ Savannah is a dashing traveling singer, one lucky enough to hide most of her hybrid genes. She’s a shining star; even during the war as she boosted the moral of the soldiers from all three sides, and she’s been lucky enough to avoid the talons of dragons who wish her harm. ~Design and Infobox art by ReverbtheDragon~ Said he tried to phone me But I never have time He said that I never listen But I don’t even try Appearance Savannah is one that isn’t easily detected as a hybrid- just a dragon a little different than you. Her main scales are pale sandy yellow, lined and dotted with an off-black color. Her underbelly is an even paler yellow, running along all the way to her tail to make the barb the same color. She has a grayish-yellow frill that sways gently in any given moment. Savannah’s horns are just gray, as are the tiny bit of ice spikes behind her ears. Her underwings match the color of her frill, speckled with sandy yellow dots and thin icy blue swirls. Her eyes are a shocking aqua eyes always sparked with a bit of characteristic charm. Savannah is built like most SandWings, thin and charming. Her legs are long and elagent; with her tail always twined close beside her. A considerate smile can be seen on her face when she’s around any form of crowd- otherwise a tired expression easily breaks the mask of happy. She wears several pieces of jewelry, to add to her already shimmering scales and overal appearance. Savannah wears a band on each horn, two hoop earrings on each ear, and a dazzling necklace around her neck- all made of real gold. Sometimes she wears a beautiful cape in the colors in the Sand Kingdom, lined with animal fur far too rare for common folk to stumble upon. She’s often seen with a vail along with this cape, changing colors from red, to orange, then to yellow. Some say it’s a vain effort to keep herself hidden in the crowds; others believe it’s to keep her warm in the colder parts of Pyrrhia. Savannah doesn’t even know why she wears it- she personally hated it, feeling too bulky and heavy and unable to see- only that her manager wants her to, so she does. I got a new place in Cali But I’m gone every night So I fill it with strangers So they keep on the light Backstory Words She told you she knows me But the face isn’t right She asked if I recognized her And I told her I might Personality Savannah can be seen as having two different personalities; one for “public viewing” and an actual personality that’s only seen by a few dragons. So for convenience, this will be seperated for each one. Public Viewing In public, Savannah has a pretty set image of who she is. She’s a strong, confident dragoness with a talent for singing. She’s generous and kind when off-stage and an inspiration on-stage. She speaks with a pleasant tone and smiles often, answering the questions of almost all of her fans as she walks by them. This drains her, though, and by the end of the day she’s just about ready to quit. Of course, she’d never say that out loud. Savannah has only spoken good things about good dragons when she was around even the tiniest of crowds, making her public appearances make her seem almost flawless. She wishes that she had the heart to say no once in a while and show them how she actually is. Private Now, this doesn’t mean private shows. This means at her house- or wherever home is that night- and most likely either still working, or hosting some sort of party. Savannah’s true self can only be seen by a few dragons under normal circumstances. When completely alone, she’s either sleeping or working, a concentrated frown on her face. She’s easily annoyed when interrupted, and is not a dragon you want to wake up in the morning. Then there’s a different part of “Private” that isn’t really all that private at all. Savannah always fancied herself as a party planner when she was younger, only now knowing enough dragons to host one. But they aren’t your “grab a freebie, eat some free food, and go” parties. To put it simply, they’re more on the wild sides of things. She shows her carefree side here, while she joins the festivities. No one even notices how she’s only half of the dragon she is in public as she pulls out the expensive drinks and leaves another dragon to clean up the mess afterwards (if it has time to be cleaned at all). She easily tunes out dragons and is actually quite good at pretending on having a conversation without even paying attention to what the dragon is saying. See, everywhere I go I got a million different people tryna kick it But I’m still alone in my mind Relations -Harrier- Words I know you’re dying to meet me But I can just tell you this Baby, as soon as you meet me You’ll wish you never did Other * a savannah is a plain-like-thing, that may or may not have trees * Savannah may or may not be in a story soon, though I already have way too many stories and story ideas I should be doing. * if Savannah has ever done a show in Possibility (which she most likely has), she may have come across Fennec the SandWing and became friends over some drinks. I stayed a night out in Paris Where they don’t know my name And I got into some trouble With that drink in my veins Gallery Pictures I got a problem with parties ‘Cause it’s loud in my brain And I can never say “sorry” ‘Cause I won’t take the blame Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06) Category:Females